charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Year Witch
The Seven Year Witch is the 150th episode of Charmed. Special Guest Star *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Episode Guide Piper and Paige fight demons in an alley; one spits thorns and one of the thorns hits Piper. Leo is unable to heal her because he is to face the Elders' judgment, as told to him by Odin and Sandra: he is to be made human and his memories erased. This is a test of whether he belongs with the Elders, or with Piper. Leo finds himself stranded and alone in rural Texas. A pickup almost hits him and flips over; he pulls the driver out before the truck explodes. He cannot heal, but his medical training proves useful. He remembers his experience on Guadalcanal. Leo goes to the local sheriff, who promises to find out who he is. The paramedics had thought his job of patching up the driver was professional. He has a flashback of facing a demon. Piper, after calling Darryl, passes out. She finds herself out of her body -- and faced with none other than Cole Turner. The other sisters find Piper, but they are unwilling to call for the Elders. Drake checks the Book of Shadows. Cole tells Piper that he is here to help keep her and Leo together. Piper is skeptical, given Cole's past. Leo is in a diner, when the waitress notes the tan line where his wedding ring once was. He has a brief memory of putting a ring on Piper's hand. Outside the diner, he finds a trucker going to San Francisco and asks for a ride. Paige and Phoebe are in the police station with Darryl. An officer tells him that a John Doe of matching description saved a man's life in Texas. Paige and Phoebe orb to the diner and inquire after Leo. They learn he is heading west. Cole tells Piper that he doesn't want Phoebe to give up on love. This is why he wants Piper and Leo together. He is cursed to live unloved and doesn't want Phoebe to share that fate. The truck driver talks to Leo about having a "calling" to work for the greater good, trying to convince him that he should take this path. Paige and Phoebe catch up with Leo -- but the truck driver, who they recognize as Odin (though not by name), orbs him away. In that moment, Piper revives, but only Leo can heal her soul. Paige and Phoebe orb to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and call for the Elders, and Leo and Odin answer. Leo doesn't remember the sisters. Piper, dying, calls to Leo, who hears and jumps from the bridge. Paige orbs him and Phoebe home, to find Wyatt has healed Piper. This is Drake's last day of life. Phoebe thanks him for helping her move on; she has found her first real love since Cole. They share one last kiss before Drake walks away and closes the doors behind him. We learn at the end that the whole thing was set up by Cole, from Drake meeting the sorcerer to the thorn demons. Drake dies and his soul goes to heaven, leaving Cole walking here on Earth. Episode Stills Charmed-Still716_001.jpg Charmed-Still716_002.jpg Charmed-Still716_003.jpg Charmed-Still716_004.jpg Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Seven Year Witch WB Trailer *This is the 150th episode of Charmed, which features the one-episode return of Jullian McMohan. He was vanquished 50 episodes ago. *The title is a reference to Marilyn Monroe's movie The Seven Year Itch'. *This is the nineteenth episode to have the word 'witch' somewhere in the title. *Julian McMahon, credited as "special guest star", reprises his role of Cole Turner in this episode and makes his last appearance on the show. He will appear again in Generation Hex but only in archive footage. *This is Billy Zane's last episode as Drake. *Instead of Cole being good, or evil. He's neutral in this episode. *Both Paige and Piper make a reference to the number 150. Piper says the they have visited over 150 alleys during their witches years and Paige, looking for Leo, says that they have already called 150 police stations. *Drake says "don't scry for me Argentina" parodying the song of Madonna "Don't Cry for me Argentina", included in the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical "Evita". *Drake compares Leo and Piper to other famous couples ended in tragedy, mentioning Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston too. *The episodes features some flashbacks of others past episodes as The Honeymoon's Over and It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. *Piper dies for the last time on the show. *This is the third episode where Piper was put into a coma. The other two are Awakened and Brain Drain. *Although the promo picture of Alyssa Milano on the promo poster dates from season 4, her hair was photoshopped and made shorter to match her current look. Also even though they are together in the poster, the two characters do not see each other in the episode. *The font used on the poster is an altered version of the font in the opening credits. *It has been 50 episodes until Cole shows his face again. Glitches *Between Scenes, Piper's legs keep changing positions. 716